Wine cabinets, which are also known as wine coolers, wine refrigerators, or refrigerated wine cellars, are purpose-built appliances designed to keep multiple bottles of wine at a substantially optimum temperature and humidity. Wine cabinets include racks that hold bottles of wine at fixed locations.